High For This
by falsecompare
Summary: The whisper comes out rough, and Kurt moans, high and loud, flipping Sebastian over on top of him. In the corner of his mind, Sebastian remembers the laptop that's recording them and he peaks at it from the corner of his eye just as Kurt's legs wrap around his waist, pulling his hips tight against the other boys and he grinds up.


Kurtbastian drabble based on this video (sfw).

* * *

"Can't wait to see my baby tomorrow. Maybe we'll make a video for all of you?"

Sebastian posts the text without a second thought, scrolling through his dashboard past the pictures of half-naked men and videos of cute boys. He reblogs a few pictures before closing his laptop and heading off for a shower. Lacrosse practice had been particularly hard today and the muscles in his thighs quiver with his steps as he makes his was across the room kicking off his sneakers as he goes. He flips the shower on in the bathroom that he shares with the boys' next door; he turns the lock so they can't get in. Three twists on the hot knob, and one on the cold and he pulls of his t-shirt and gym shorts as the shower starts running, checking himself out in the mirror. The freckles splatter across his checks; dark spots that he can already feel being kissed and the hair on his stomach is slightly thick, asking to have fingers run through it. Excitement builds at the thought of seeing Kurt the next day, to kiss him and God, to fuck him. Kurt going to New York was awesome and Skype sex was awesome, but it was almost Thanksgiving and he would be home for the week. Sebastian wasn't really used to having to wait for sex; but, even though he'd never say it out loud, it was better with feelings, which meant that it was fucking wonderful with Kurt.

They had already arranged that Sebastian would be staying with the Hummel's during break since his parents were on another trip to Paris for the holidays, which was fine by Sebastian. He could spend the entire holiday cuddled up with his boyfriend, kissing and blogging about kissing. As he gets into the shower and begins washing off the sweat and grass that have soaked into his flesh, he thinks back on his tumblr. It started as a small thing really, somewhere he could look at gifs of Jake Bass getting fucked and not have to pay to watch videos of blowjobs. It was a total win/win and then he started writing posts about how hot Kurt was and posting pictures of them Skypeing and, after he had filled Kurt in on all of this, started teasing his over four thousand followers with the idea of a video when Kurt would be back in town. He laughed to himself, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, thinking of the messages that would await him in his inbox.

After his shower and a three-page essay on Walton, Sebastian checks his tumblr again, stomach lit up with butterflies at the thought of seeing Kurt so soon. His phone vibrates with a text, lighting up the screen and Kurt's picture and name fly across the screen before fading to black. He clicks on the tiny envelope with the red notification screaming a large eighteen at him before opening up the message on his cellphone.

From K. at 10:38PM

_Hi honey. Been thinking about you all day ;) Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

His reply is hastily typed, as his dick twitches at the thought of the beautiful boy on the other end of his phone.

To K. at 10:40PM

_I've been thinking about you so much, K. I can't wait to get my hands on you._

His inbox is full of comments and after deleting the one with _fag_ in it, he peruses through them, replying to the ones that deserve it and deleting the stupid ones.

_Please post a video! You and K. are so hot!_

_-Anonymous_

_K. is so hot; please make him get naked! JK PLEASE MAKE A VDEIO_

_-sexygirl23412_

_Can't wait 4 the video. Post early please and follow me back, please!_

_-laureninabluebox_

From K. at 10:52PM

_Baby, you aren't even ready for what I'm going to do to you tomorrow. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it. ;) Love you._

To K. at 10:53PM

_Fuck, baby. Love you too. _

It had been a conscious decision not to put his or Kurt's name on the Internet, because with Kurt majoring in theatre and him in journalism, they could be well-known one day and the thought that information on their sex life would be out to people freaked him out just a little too much. People only knew him as S and even though he showed his face every now and then, a lot of people looked alike. Hell, he had even been told that he and Kurt looked like brothers before.

He shuts his laptop after emailing in his essay, setting it off onto his bedside table and lying down. His stomach flips with more excitement, and he's so ready to see Kurt again. It's been so long since he could kiss those thick lips; run his hands down the muscled back and grip his fat ass. He palms his dick before rolling over, shutting off the lamp and going to sleep. Seeing Kurt is going to be amazing and making that video is going to be even better.

* * *

Convincing Kurt to make the video is a lot less difficult than he expected. It's three hours after Kurt's flight gets in and his suitcase is left leaning against Sebastian's desk and his blazer has long been forgotten on the back of his desk chair. With his laptop set up on the bed, webcam on, Kurt settles on top of Sebastian, long legs stretched out between his boyfriend's.

"You sure about this, baby?" Sebastian whispers, finger hovering over the track pad. His dick already feels hard, pressing harshly against the soft material of his gym shorts. Kurt's cock presses against his through their pants, half hard.

"I'm sure. Turn it on, baby." The music from Sebastian's iTunes plays in the background to cover one of them just in case names get moaned out and he taps the arrow, starting their video. He turns back to Kurt, totally unprepared for the smirk on his face. With a wink and a tiny thrust down, Kurt leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips gently against Sebastian's. His lips slide against Sebastian's, tasting like the coffee they had after lunch, bittersweet and hidden underneath it is Kurt, the taste that Sebastian is so familiar with that it might as well be his own. A tongue nudges gently against his lips and he groans, sliding his hands down Kurt's back, nudging up the hem of his sweater to feel the smooth skin of his lower back. The dimples dip under his fingers and then Kurt is sitting up, forcing his hands to thick thighs hidden under painted on jeans.

The light blue sweater slides up and off until Kurt is left in his white undershirt, hair a mess and cheeks flushed with lust; blue eyes are blown to the color of the sea, deep and glassed over. They have barely kissed, but Sebastian knows; knows that Kurt gets hot and bothered by people watching him perform. It thrills him to be the subject of people's attention. He tosses the pull over to the floor, falling back down onto Sebastian, kissing him softly and pulling back again. He's out of breath already, gasping out for Kurt's lip, hips rocking up gently. Teeth catch on his bottom lip, tugging it out and Kurt winks down at him, hands sweeping down his chest over the fabric of his black V-neck. Sebastian smiles, pushing himself up to meet Kurt's lips in a rough kiss. God, he loves this boy so much. His hands slide up the white shirt and then down, sweeping slightly into the waistband of his pants, passing over the pale skin. Kurt grinds down, letting out a high whine.

"You hard, baby?"

The whisper comes out rough, and Kurt moans, high and loud, flipping Sebastian over on top of him. In the corner of his mind, Sebastian remembers the laptop that's recording them and he peaks at it from the corner of his eye just as Kurt's legs wrap around his waist, pulling his hips tight against the other boys and he grinds up.

"Please, Seb, please fuck me," Kurt whispers in his ear and slips a hand down his back into his gym shorts. A finger finds his hole, dry but the pressure sets him on fire. A flame burns in his groin and reaching out a hand he taps the space bar, finishing the video before turning back to his boyfriend, flushed and beautiful.

* * *

Kurt posts the video the next day, while Sebastian showers away the come that had dried on his belly the night before. The sheets have been changed and Kurt has already packed a bag for their trip to his dad's. Sitting in his briefs and Sebastian's Dalton sweatshirt, Kurt curls up at his desk and turns on the laptop.

Finding the video isn't difficult and posting it only takes a few minutes. He types the message quickly, adding his initial at the end to tease all of his boyfriend's followers.

I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm off to spend some time with my baby. Happy Thanksgiving.

-K.

The bathroom door opens and a naked Sebastian comes out, towel drying his hair and looking up at Kurt from under hooded eyes. Kurt shuts the laptop and pulls of the sweatshirt.

"I was thinking about you in the shower." Sebastian whispers, dropping the towel and wrapping his long arms around Kurt's waist. Dick hard and pressing against Kurt's own, he goes up on his toes sliding his mouth gently against Sebastian's. Kurt's underwear falls to the floor.


End file.
